Wanhoopstemperaturen
by CattyRosea
Summary: ..."Tsukasa kon nog steeds de warmte en de kou voelen."... Over grunties en katjes. Tsukasa's gedachten in aflevering 9, "Epitaph".


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 28-12-2006._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Wanhoopstemperaturen

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Classificatie:** K+

**Genre:** Zielenleed

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** Tot aflevering 9; "Epitaph". De Notitie van de Auteur bevat echter veel meer spoilers.

**Waarschuwingen:** Zielenleed. Puur, onverdund Zielenleed. Grunty-sterfte in het recente verleden. Toespelingen op lichamelijk geweld.

**Koppels:** Geen.

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** ..."Tsukasa kon nog steeds de warmte en de kou voelen."... Over grunties en katjes. Tsukasa's gedachten in aflevering 9, "Epitaph".

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Ja, ik weet dat Tsukasa's speler in het echte leven een meisje is. Maar dat weet Tsukasa op dit moment (tijdens of na aflevering 9) niet. Dus ja, het kind in het echte leven wordt als jongen aangeduid, net als Player Character Tsukasa. Veel leesplezier!

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Wanhoopstemperaturen**

_De zon ging onder._

Terwijl het milde zonlicht over zijn lichaam spoelde en hij met zijn rug tegen de houten muur van een van Dun Loireags voorraadwinkels stond, huiverde hij van de ijzige kou. Zijn handpalmen, die tegen hetzelfde koele hout waren gedrukt en door hetzelfde vervagende licht werden omvat, brandden van het verhitte lichaam van de grunty.

_Tsukasa kon nog steeds de warmte en de kou voelen._

Met zijn ogen dicht was het makkelijk om zich voor te stellen dat de kilte die hem omringde de ijzige wind was die het leven met striemende strelingen uit hem zoog, net zoals de ziekte gretig de gezondheid van de grunty plunderde. Er stond kippenvel op zijn huid.

_Het was een hete dag geweest, en hij voelde zich koortsig in zijn te warme huid, die te krap leek te zijn om in te bewegen. Zijn handen waren echter net ijsklompjes. Het katje was zo koud geweest - daardoor wist hij dat het ziek was._

_Zijn vaders silhouet stond afgetekend tegen de brandende horizon. Hij was op weg naar de dichtstbijzijnde sloot, daar was het jongetje zeker van. Maar hoewel hij van binnen tegen de grote man schreeuwde en hem van de waterkant wegduwde en trok en schopte en eiste dat hij het kleine, magere schepseltje teruggaf, kon hij zich niet bewegen, en zijn stem bleef steken achter het brok in zijn keel en kon er met geen mogelijkheid uit komen. Hij wilde niet dat het katje dood zou gaan, maar hij was te bang om iets te doen om het tegen te gaan._

Hij had de grunty willen helpen. Hij had alles wat in zijn vermogen lag gedaan om de bessen te vinden die het nodig had. Maar de grunty nog steeds gestorven, al zijn inspanningen ten spijt. Misschien was hij gewoon niet geschikt voor leven. Alles dat hij aanraakte raakte gekwetst, werd ziek en gecorrumpeerd, werd vernietigd. Tsukasa had zijn onschuld verloren, en de pijn die hij bij zich droeg infecteerde alle mooie dingen waar hij mee in contact kwam.

Hij voelde zich zo egoïstisch. Egoïstisch omdat hij het aanbod van het meisje had aangenomen omdat hij een doel wilde hebben in de World, terwijl hij had moeten weten dat hij nooit voor de grunty zou kunnen zorgen. Egoïstisch omdat hij had gedacht dat hij het deze keer beter zou doen, omdat hij had geloofd dat hij het verleden goed zou kunnen maken. Egoïstisch omdat hij het 's nachts ziek had laten worden, omdat hij niet bij de grunty was gebleven. Egoïstisch omdat hij zo lang had gedaan over het halen van de bessen. Onvergeeflijk egoïstisch omdat hij zwolg in zelfmedelijden terwijl het meisje haar huisdier kwijt was.

Het was allemaal zijn schuld!

_Het was altijd zijn schuld. Het katje was dood door hem._

'_Zelfzuchtig mormel! Met dat vuile beest rondklooien terwijl je thuis had kunnen zijn, deze troep opruimen!'_

_Zijn vaders hand kwam hard aan._

Tsukasa kromp in elkaar. Hij greep zijn staf en zette het op een lopen. Weg van de Player Characters, weg van de root town, weg van de wrede realiteit van de World, zijn tranen brandend op zijn koude wangen.

_Het kleine jongetje rende, weg van de pijn en de schuld, naar de veiligheid van zijn bed. Hij merkte niet dat hij aan het huilen was tot zijn brandende, schrijnende wang de koude, natte plek raakte waar zijn tranen zijn kussen doorweekten._

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden. ^_^


End file.
